


That Damn Captain America shirt

by Lyliiwolf



Series: I am in fact a girl Derek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, alwaysagirlStiles, femStiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyliiwolf/pseuds/Lyliiwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So the Alpha's are here and all Derek seems to be worried about is how much skin Stile seem to be showing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wooohooo a new fic is up. Thank you to my beta because without her my fics would not even be nearly as good as they are.

Stiles stood on the burnt down porch of the Hale house. ”Get him baby!”, Lydia’s voice was more excited than she had ever heard her. She was cheering on Jackson as him and Scott were sparring in the front yard. Farther away Allison was shooting arrows at Boyd and Erica and they tried to dodge them. ”Make sure your legs are out of the way, an arrow to the knee will slow you down majorly!" She yelled, as an arrow barely missed Erica’s feet. Peter and Cora were inside with Derek while he was on the phone with the contractors. A sharp smack on the back of her head brought Stiles back to the task at hand. 

”You need to pay attention.” Chris Argent's voice was sharp and Stiles rolled her eyes. ”Yeah, yeah yeah. Just set me up.” She grumbled.  
”Isaac, pull!” Chris yelled. Isaac pulled the lever and a clay bird shot out. Stiles brought the gun up and pulled the trigger. The bullet clipped the bird and she looked at Chris with a satisfied grin.  
”And our champion shooter is Stiles Stilinski! Please ladies no pictures no autographs!” She exclaimed while doing a small victory dance. Chris snorted.  
”Isaac, three!” Isaac pulled the lever three times as Chris lifted his own gun. He pulled the trigger three times and each bullet hit the birds dead center.  
”Show off. ” Stiles said with a look of awe. Erica and Boyd walked on to the porch and sat on either side of Stiles.  
”This is boring.” Erica said as she laid her head against her knee.  
”I’m hungry.” Boyd said as he repeated her action.  
”You're both being childish go back with Allison.” Stiles chided.  
”But Allison is shooting at targets now.” Erica whined.  
”She shot a squirrel and she wouldn't let us have it.” Boyd whined with her. Stiles sighed.  
”Boyd, I've told you. Dead uncooked animals are not food.” Boyd whined and Stiles made a shushing noise.  
”I’ll take everyone out for dinner when training is over.”  
”But training needs to be over now.” Erica complained. Before Stiles could say anything else the front door opened and a familiar growl had Erica and Boyd scrambling behind Stiles and whimpering. Stiles sat her gun down and ran her hand through Erica’s hair.  
”Nice of you to join us out here sour wolf. When are the contractors coming ?” Stiles asked. Derek ignored her and looked at the two Betas.  
”You need to be training.” Derek growled.  
”Derek give them a break we have been training all week. It’s normal for them to want to take a break. Hell even you should want to take a break, pushing yourself to the limit or them to the limit is not healthy for you guys. So why don’t we all go to my house and I’ll cook dinner. Anything you like actually and we can sit on the couch and watch Kujo.” Stiles offered.  
"I’m sure they wanted a break when Allison was shooting arrows at them like no tomorrow, or better yet when they were getting their asses kicked by the Alpha pack.” Derek looked down at the Betas after he said this and growled .They clung tighter to Stiles. ”So maybe if they don’t want it to happen again they will spar until I say stop." It wasn't a request, it was a command that even Stiles got and it sent Boyd and Erica scurrying off the porch. Stiles frowned at the Alpha wolf. 

”Dude you need to chill the fuck out they-“  
”Chris, Lydia!” Derek barked out their names and they innocently looked up as if they hadn't been eavesdropping the whole time.  
”Yes?” Lydia asked.  
”Can you pick us up some Chinese food and bring it to Stiles house?” Derek asked with his gaze locked on Stiles as if daring her to say anything.  
”I think we can do that; come on Lydia.” Chris said while grabbing the girls arm and pulling her down to the car. Normally Chris would object to being the food boy but in the past two months since he had been helping the pack he had seen the dynamics of a Hale-Stilinski fight. There was a lot of meaningless words thrown (and once even a chair) and a shit load of things unsaid. Once they were in Chris' car Lydia started texting bets on who would win this arguments.  
”Peter.” Derek growled his name and Peter came out with his hands up in surrender.  
”I know, I know. Peter make yourself scarce even though you are the only one here with the knowledge to mediate this argument.” Peter said with a fake sigh as he beckoned for Cora and they slowly walked off the porch. Derek rolled his eyes. He knew telling Peter to shut up was about as useful as telling Stiles to. Once Peter and Cora were out of ear shot he crowded into Stiles personal space, pushing her into the burnt wall of the house. 

”Do not baby my pack.” He warned while staring Stiles down. Stiles stared back, her gaze unflinching.  
”You are pushing them to hard. Isaac came to my house to sleep with me last night because he had a nightmare and even though I wasn't there I know you were sparring with him yesterday and broke his arm.” Stiles said the last part with a glare that almost rivaled Derek’s. Derek stiffened and ran his hand through his hair, A gesture that Stiles knew was one of his ways that showed regret for a decision.  
”That is not my fault. He spaced out and didn't do anything when I came at him.” Derek tried to explain. Stiles glare softened and she patted Derek’s chest.  
“Accidents happen sour wolf. Just chill out a bit on them, their pups in teen bodies.” Derek grunted which Stiles was about as much as an answer as she would get . She smiled and started smoothing out his shirt. ”Now what time are the contractors coming this week? I need to know when I should start putting sheets in the guest room.” Stiles asked.  
”They wanted to come next week,” Derek said slowly. Stiles tightened her hands in Derek’s shirt.  
”What do you mean their coming next week? You said they couldn't build next week. That was a distinct request that you got approved. They can't come here next week.” Stiles voice opened no discussion on the matter. Derek looked down at Stiles hands fisted in his shirt but he didn't move them.  
”Don’t you think I fucking know that. I told them to come the week after.” Derek explained. Stiles loosened her grip on Derek’s shirt and released a sigh. 

”Thank God. Now pups come on, dinner is at my place.” Isaac ran from the grass up to the porch and squished himself in between Stiles and Derek.  
”I’m riding with Stiles and Derek.” He announced as he nuzzled against Stiles neck.  
”Why do you think they're riding together?” Scott asked as the rest of the pack made it onto the porch. Isaac looked up as if that was the dumbest question any one asked.  
”Because mommy and daddy always ride together.” Isaac answered. Jackson snorted and Stiles looked at Isaac stunned.  
”We are not Mommy and Daddy. If anything we are daddy and fun step-aunt that is it.” Stiles explained.  
“More like the “aunt” that dad brings home when mom is away.” Jackson murmured with a smirk. Derek groaned.  
”I’m going to the jeep. Isaac come on” Derek said. Isaac nuzzled Stiles one last time before following Derek to the car.  
”Just for that comment Jackson you don’t get dessert.” Stiles said as she grabbed her gun. She looked over at her jeep and frowned. ”Derek get away from the drivers side door! I swear Derek! Don’t just ignore me! Dammit Derek, I’m driving!” Stiles was yelling as she ran to the jeep..  
”It’s a good thing she can cook.” Jackson joked as they made their way to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

When the rest of the pack made it to Stiles house, her father, Lydia, and Chris were already there and making their plates.   
"Dad put some of that chicken back." Stiles said as she snatched her keys from Derek's hand and tossed them on the dining room table.   
"I have a lot of vegetables, I'm balancing them out." The Sheriff replied as he drowned said vegetables in sweet and sour sauce. Stiles sighed and let it slide this time. "So is the... pack spending the night tonight or is it just going to be you?" Stiles shrugged.   
"Hey, who's spending the night?" She asked as the rest of the pack and Chris sat in the living room.   
"I am!" Isaac yelled.  
"Us too! " Erica and Boyd answered.   
"If there's any room." Cora said  
"I'm picking Danny up and he's coming home with me but we will stay tomorrow!" Lydia said. Derek grunted which Stiles took as a yes.   
"So should I get the guest room ready or?" The sheriff ask uncertainly.   
"Dad it's been a month since I told you about the werewolf thing. You know that's not necessary." Stiles answered before going into the living room with the rest of the pack. All the betas were sitting on the floor except for Jackson and Lydia who had claimed the recliner which was the only piece of sitting furniture in the room besides the couch. Derek and Cora sat spread out on said couch taking up all the room.  
"Spread your legs." Stiles commanded to Derek before sitting in the V of his legs. Derek growled when Stiles almost knocked over his plate but that was about all the protest he made. Isaac pressed play as the Sheriff went upstairs to watch his own shows.  
"Can you guys believe how close we have gotten over the past few months!" Stiles exclaimed around a mouth full of lo mien.   
"Shut it, Stilinski." Jackson growled. Stiles ignored him.   
"Like I would have never thought that I would become friends with a professional ass hole like Jackson."   
"Friends is such a strong word, Stilinski." Before Stiles had a chance to retort Derek clamped his hand over her mouth and let out a warning growl.   
"Calm down puppy." She hissed when he moved his hand.

 

By the end of the movie only Derek was still staying over. Erica and Cora decided that they would rather see Danny and if Erica wasn't staying, Boyd wasn't, and if Cora wasn't, Issac wasn't. So Isaac and Boyd both decided to stay at Derek's new apartment (read new, as Derek hasn't stayed there for more than 5 hours at a time).   
After everyone had left, Stiles had taken a shower, switched into Pj's, and was downstairs washing dishes. Derek was upstairs supposedly showering and keeping his ears closed to any Stilinski conversations going on down stairs.  
"Of course, when Derek stays he doesn't help clean what so ever." Stiles grumbled as she cleaned out a few cups knowing the wolf could hear her.   
"Stiles?" Her dad called as he stepped into the kitchen and sat at the table.  
"Yeah dad?"  
"Will you come sit here for a minute?" She swallowed hard at his tone and put the cup back in the sink. She turned around and slowly made her way to the way table. Her dad gestured to the seat across from him and she took it with a nervous smile.  
"So, what's up Daddy, dad, pops, daddy-oh, dadd-"   
"Stiles!" she flinched.  
"Sorry." John sighed and looked his daughter up and down.  
"First off, this cable bill." He said while pulling out a folded piece of paper from his pocket. Stiles cheeks tinged pink and she chewed nervously on her bottom lip. "I mean Stiles, I am used to seeing one or two porns ordered but six.. Stiles, really?"  
"I've been stressed. I can't help it if they're just there." Stiles explained with frantic hand movements. Her cheeks had turned three shades of red by now and the room felt hotter.   
"But seriously Stiles six squirting videos." John ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not telling you to stop.. But stick with the free stuff. I can't afford to pay for your fetishes." Stiles slammed her head on the table and closed her eyes.  
"Okay dad. Can I go now?" She asked.  
"Not yet. Umm..." John's cheeks turned red too. "I know that you have urges now and I've seen the things you wear when men spend the night." He gestured to her outfit. She was wearing boy shorts and a tank top opposed to the sweats and T-shirt she normally wears.   
"Dad, that's only because they like skin contact, it's a pack bonding thing." She explained.  
"I know, I know but I really just want to make sure that you're safe, and if you need me to get you anything or need to tell me anything, I'm here." Stiles lifted her head up slowly.  
"Dad I'm a virgin." truth, " I'm not feeling any…. urges for any one in the pack," lie, "and if anything changes about that, I will tell you." also a lie, "May I please go to bed now?" Her dad nodded and she scurried up to her room. She slammed the door and locked it. 

 

"Squirting?" Derek asked. Stiles didn't even flinch. She turned and faced him where he was lying in her bed in a pair of boxers.   
"Yes, I find it interesting." Especially since she found out she could do something as awesome as squirting.   
"That would explain why your sheets are always changed." Derek said with a smirk. She face palmed herself.  
"I need a better brain to mouth filter 'cause I could have sworn I didn't say that out loud."   
"Wouldn't matter. I can tell when you're lying anyway." Stiles snorted and flopped into her computer chair.   
"But you wouldn't call me on it."   
"Depends on the lie."  
"Like what?" Derek growled.  
"We're not playing this game Stiles." She grinned at him.   
"But I like playing games sourwolf. That's how we mesh, you and I." Derek just rolled his eyes.  
"Are you coming to bed?" She nodded.   
"Yeah hold on I have to check my email." The sound of clicking filled the room for a few minutes before Stiles stretched and slammed the laptop screen down. "I'm done." She announced before climbing into bed and crawling over Derek's body so she could sleep by the wall.  
"Thank God. The sound of clicking drives me crazy." Derek mumbled while curling up around her.   
"Oh really? Then you won't mind if I get up and check my facebook for another hour." She teased and tried to get back up. Derek rolled over slightly and pressed part of his weight into her so she couldn't move.  
"I was joking." Stiles scoffed at this.  
"Then laying like this should be no problem." Derek replied. Stiles struggled under him and he let out a warning growl.  
"Go to sleep, Stiles." She pouted but made herself more comfortable.  
"Fine. Night Sourwolf." She mumbled.  
"Night Stiles."


	3. Chapter 3

“Wake up, sourwolf!” Stiles exclaimed while hitting Derek in the head with a pillow. Derek looked up and grumbled. His eyes widened as he took in her attire. She was wearing a small blue crop top with the Captain America shield on it showing off her smooth pale skin, black skinny jeans, and red toms. One of her eyes looked bigger than the other from make up and her hair that was normally a straight short bob had a swooped bang then flared out messily.

“What the hell are you wearing?” Derek growled. Stiles grinned and did a little twirl.  
“You like? Before Danny left he stole my closet and replaced it with ‘female clothes’ with his dad’s credit card, and Lydia and Allison taught me how to do my hair and makeup. It’s actually a lot easier than it looks.” She explained.  
“Why are you wearing it?” He growled again. Stiles pouted innocently and Derek noticed the sheen of lip gloss.  
“I just wanted to show Danny that I know how to be a girl.” She answered. Derek grabbed her abruptly and rubbed his head against her stomach before pushing her away.

“It shows too much skin, and don’t ever wake me up like that again or I will-”  
“I know, I know. Rip out my throat with your teeth.” She rubbed her hand over her stomach “Damn it Derek, I think you gave my stomach stubble burn.” She groaned.  
“Well, maybe if you had a full shirt on, that wouldn't be a problem!” Derek snarled while sitting up.  
“Well maybe, if you stopped doing that creepy alpha sent marking stuff!” Stiles yelled back  
“I do things to stop you from getting killed!”  
"Well that hasn’t stopped it from almost happening now has it, sourwolf?!”  
“Maybe if you didn’t act so stupid!” Before she could say anything there was a thumping outside her door.  
“Shut up! I have a late shift tonight, I need to sleep, and you’re screaming is preventing this!” John yelled from outside the door.  
“Sorry dad.” Stiles mumbled.  
“Sorry sheriff.”  
“Good. Now keep it down I don’t want to get back up.” When her dad was away from the door Stiles turned back to her mirror and grabbed the eyeliner she had discarded when waking up Derek.

“See, you woke up my dad asshole.” She grumbled as she started to apply the makeup to her naked eye. She saw Derek walking behind her to get to what she called the pack dresser. It’s where she kept clothes for all the pack members. He snorted as he riffled through it and pulled out a pair of sweat pants. Of course Derek noticed that since Danny left for vacation Stiles clothes had become a lot tighter than they normally were, and sure sometimes he caught himself staring at her lips when they had some shine to them, but she had never showed so much skin before. “ Don’t snort asshole, it’s the truth.” Stiles grumbled while turning around.

“If I’m such an asshole maybe I’ll howl. You know, just so I can make sure the rest of the pack knows I’m here.” Derek teased as he slipped on a shirt. Stiles threw her brush at him and it hit his chest.  
“Don’t you dare because if you do, I will jump on you, knock you off balance, you will fall out the window with me on top of you, I will break my neck, and you will feel bad.” She threatened.  
“That would only be a threat if you could actually knock me off balance.”  
“I could. I have been exercising. I even knocked Jackson over last week.” She said defensively.  
“Jackson was recovering from a plethora of pain medication.”  
“Whatever sourwolf. Let’s just go before Lydia calls and bitches me out for being late.” Stiles grabbed the door and slung it back before running down the hallway at full speed.  
________________________________________________________________  
“Danny!” Stiles squealed while running into Lydia’s bedroom, and jumping into Danny’s outstretched arms..  
“If your expecting me to twirl you, you’re too tall.” Danny said before kissing her on the cheek. Stiles laughed and moved out of the way so Derek could ruffle Danny's hair. Lydia cleared her throat to get their attention.  
“Now that the warm and fuzzies are out of the way, can we talk about how sexy Stiles is looking today.” Lydia pointed out from where she was sitting on the bed. The sheets under her shuffled and Erica popped her blonde head out. When she took in Stiles attire she let out a whistle.  
“Someone’s looking to loose her virginity today. Showing all that skin.” Erica teased. Derek growled and Erica buried herself back under the covers.  
“We're going to Danny’s favorite club tonight, so unless I find a girl that’s as beautiful as you, Lydia, and Allison I highly doubt that’s going to happen.” Stiles replied while sitting on Erica’s stomach over the covers.  
“Very flattering, but very true.” Lydia said with a smirk as she laid her head in Stiles lap. 

Allison walked out from the bathroom in a towel.  
“Wow, thanks for the warning that everyone was here guys.” Allison said while grabbing her clothes.  
“You should have showered with us. The bathroom is big enough.” Lydia said with a wave of her hand.  
“I do that after gym, when we stay at Derek’s, and after training. I was starting to miss my showers by myself.” She complained before going back into the bathroom.  
“So needy.” Erica joked from under the cover.  
“I heard that!” Allison yelled from the bathroom.  
“Anyway. So who’s house are we going to after the club. I know Derek is automatically the designated driver, and getting ready will commence at Stiles house.” Lydia announced.  
“Why my house?”  
“Your dad won’t be home and knowing my mom she will want to take pictures and other unnecessary shit.”  
“Oh well, how about we discuss this at the mall and Danny can tell us about his awesome Hawaiian vacation.” Stiles threw in.  
“Yes. Stiles needs a dress that wasn't picked out by a drag queen!” Erica said excitedly.  
“Hey! They have nice taste.” Stiles said defensively.  
“Mall. As soon as Allison gets out of the bathroom.” Lydia said causing Stiles to huff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this chapter, but I hope you guys liked it. Thank you my wonderful beta for editing this for me :)


End file.
